1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a quantum interference device, an atomic oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In an electronic device in which an electronic component subjected to temperature control is housed in a package, it is generally performed to evacuate the package for the purpose of preventing heat conduction from the outside of the package to the electronic component in the package.
For example, an electronic device disclosed in JP-UM-A-57-155810 (Patent Literature 1), a container (an electronic component) on the inner side, in which a crystal oscillation circuit, a heat generating element, and a thermosensitive element are housed, is housed in another container (a package) on the outer side and a space between the containers is evacuated.
However, in the electronic device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, although heat conduction and transfer of heat by convection between the electronic component and the package can be reduced, the temperature of the electronic component fluctuates because of transfer of heat by radiation from the package to the electronic component.
Further, in the electronic device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when two electronic components subjected to temperature control at temperatures different from each other are housed in the package, the temperatures of the electronic components fluctuate because of transfer of heat by radiation between the two electronic components.
These problems are conspicuous when the distances between the package and the electronic components and the distance between the two electronic components in the package decrease according to a reduction in the size of the electronic device.
Examples of the device in which the two electronic components subjected to temperature control at temperatures different from each other are housed in the package include an atomic oscillator that oscillates on the basis of energy transfer of atoms of alkali metal such as rubidium or cesium. In the atomic oscillator, in general, a package houses a gas cell having alkali metal encapsulated therein together with a buffer gas, a light emitting section configured to emit excitation light for exciting the alkali metal in the gas cell, and a light detecting section configured to detect the excitation light transmitted through the gas cell. It is necessary to maintain the light emitting section and the gas cell at fixed temperatures different from each other in order to display a stable oscillation characteristic.